Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 9 & 9 \\ 2 & 6 & 1 \\ 2 & 4 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 2 & 2 \\ 9 & 6 & 4 \\ 9 & 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$